Bathroom Shenanigans
by freyh985
Summary: My take on what happened in the bathroom between Liza and Todd at the party.


"So are you nervous?" Liza asked her friend Eve as they stood in the kitchen. The party was in full swing and everyone around them was either drunk or on the verge of getting there. Liza still felt way out of place, even though she had let her rat go outside of the house, knowing that it was for the best. She couldn't keep carrying a rat around in her pocket. It was already bad enough being called "Rat Girl" all the time.

"Yeah," Eve said quietly with a shy smile. Liza felt bad for her. She could definitely see just how nervous Eve really was, yet she had to go through with it.

"You're not gonna back out, are you?"

"No way," Eve said, scrunching up her nose. "My dad loves my hair," she said proudly with a smile and the two girls giggled.

"Hey," a voice came from behind Eve and Liza looked up to see Eve's older brother, Todd, standing there, holding two beers in his hands. Liza's heart fluttered at the sight of him as he motioned with his head for her to come with him outside.

Liza smiled and weakly looked at Eve, embarrassed that this was her brother but not caring all the same. "See ya," she murmured quietly and followed closely behind Todd as he led her outside.

They stopped on the far side of the back porch and he handed her the bottle of beer in one of his hands.

"Thanks," she said quietly, taking a quick swig. She wasn't really sure what they were doing but it felt nice being around him again. She'd spent two hours alone with him in his bedroom and they'd actually gotten to talking about some stuff and she found herself completely attracted to Todd.

"Still hanging around with my sister, I see," he said nonchalantly as he drank some beer.

Liza nodded. "She's my friend," she said and then looked down at her feet. "She's one of the only people that have been remotely nice to me."

A look of guilt came across his face and he took another slug of beer. "That's so shitty."

Liza shrugged. "You get used to it after a while and eventually find something that helps you forget."

He eyed her. "What like drugs?"

Liza nearly spit out her beer. "No! God no, I don't do drugs."

Todd chuckled at her reaction. "Hey relax, I believe you," he said, reaching out to tuck a strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear. "Maybe something like a….rat?"

Liza sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so."

His eyes looked her up and down and it made her feel self-conscious. "Do you…have the….rat with you now?"

Liza swallowed and shook her head.

Todd smiled and took a step closer to her, his hand slipping to her waist to pull her flush against him. "Good." Todd took her beer out of her hand and set it with his on the railing.

"All done drinking for the night?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"For now," he told her, smirking.

Liza took a deep breath as she took in their bodies pressed up against each other. It made her heart pound in her chest and she wondered idly what Chapin would say. Probably call her a slut.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Liza asked quietly.

Todd sighed. "I like you," he told her sincerely. "A lot."

"I like you too," she told him with a smile. She bit her lip and looked up at him through her eye lashes. "But what about your friends? What will they say?"

He shrugged. "Who cares? I don't give a shit with they think."

Liza grinned happily at him and resisted the urge to lean in and kiss him. She felt his hands on her waist gripping her tightly and on was sliding up slightly higher, towards her breast. She welcomed the touch and leaned her head against his chest, breathing in his scent. It was much different than the boy-funk that his closet reeked of. Instead, he smelt fresh and clean and his cologne was so inviting.

"Uh…do you wanna go somewhere more-uh…..private?"

Liza leaned back and look up at him, searching his eyes. She knew what would happen if she went with him and yet, it didn't scare her. Of course she wanted to go with him. He could take her anywhere and she'd would go happily.

She nodded and he unwound his arms from around her and took her hand, leading her back into the house. She followed after him, looking around to see who was looking at her. Surprisingly, no one saw them or suspected anything of them. Everyone was probably too drunk to realize anyways.

Todd stopped in front of a door, knocked once and then went in, pulling her inside behind him. They were in a bathroom and he closed and locked the door.

Liza's heart beat faster and faster and he turned around to look at her. He was so tall, she only came up to about his shoulders and he loomed over her with a primal look on his face. In the corner of her eye, she could see their reflections in the mirror and she actually could see how close they were. The bathroom was small with just a toilet and a countertop sink and that was all. Two people could barely fit comfortably.

Todd was staring at her intently and she could almost feel the heat coming off of his body. She wanted him and she was almost certain he wanted her too.

He took one step closer, bringing their chests together. He didn't reach up to touch her, just started down at her with a wanton look. "If you don't want to do this, tell me now," he told her, his voice stern and she knew he was really asking her, making sure she was okay with this. "Tell me now before I can't stop myself."

Liza swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to find her voice. When she finally found it, she could barely utter her next words. "I want this."

In a flash he was on her, his mouth crashing down on hers. His hands cupped either side of her face, holding her prisoner to his assault on her mouth. She moaned into him, opening her mouth and he slid his tongue inside. He explored the inside of her mouth and Liza welcomed the feeling that sent shivers down her spine and flutters in her stomach.

She had kissed boys before, but never like this. Todd was hot and he was in complete control of himself. He was holding her tightly but only enough to show affection toward her not make her cower in a corner while he took her.

His hands slid down her neck to her shoulders, pushing off the black zip-up jacket she was wearing.

"Too bad you aren't still in the cheerleading uniform," he groaned in her ear. "I liked that a lot."

Liza's face reddened as she looked up at him. "You did?"

Todd nodded. "You're so hot," he told her, bending to kiss her again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands slid lower to her waist again only this time, he slid his hands inside of her shirt, exploring the skin of her back and stomach.

Liza couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips and she felt him smile against her mouth. His touch set her skin on fire and she leaned into him, pressing herself up against him.

He brought his hands out of her shirt and they went straight for the buttons, quickly undoing them. She watched, licking her lips as he finished the last one down at by her thighs and then pulled it open. She wore only a black lace bra underneath and Todd groaned when he saw it, bringing his hands up to cup her breasts and Liza's head fell backwards in pleasure.

Without further hesitation, she reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it off of him. He reached his hands up in the air so she could get it off easier. When she dropped it to the floor, her hands immediately went to his body, her fingers tracing patterns all over his chest. He was solid and she loved his broad shoulders.

He smiled down at her and took her mouth again and Liza matched his equal fervor, molding her tongue with his. Todd's arms came around her and lifted his up with ease. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned them and placed her up on the countertop sink.

He wasted no more time, grabbing for her leggings and pulling them down to her ankles and she kicked them off. He did the same with her panties and then she went to work unbuckling his belt and pulling down his jeans and boxers until they gathered around his ankles.

He slid his arms around her lower back and pulled her so she was sitting on the edge of the counter. She could feel him against her and it only made her want him more. There was one problem.

"Condom," Liza managed to get out, her breathing ragged from excitement and nerves.

Todd's eyes widened with shock and she could see that he was relieved she remembered. He bent down to his jeans and fished around in his pockets for a second before producing a foil packet. He ripped it open with his teeth and she watched as he rolled it on. Liza had had sex only once before and it wasn't anything to brag about. It had been one of those 'you're a boy, I'm a girl so we might as well try it' things back in middle school when she was fifteen.

Now she had an eighteen year old boy standing in front of her and she couldn't help but compare his size to her first. He had to be at least five inches longer and even rounder. He stood in front of her again, ready to take her and she just couldn't wait any longer. Once he had the condom on she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her once more and kissing him as hard and as passionately as she could.

Todd slid his arms underneath her thighs and lifted them up, angling her better so he would have easier entrance. Liza allowed him to lean her back, using one of her arms for support on the sink, the other in his hair.

"Are you sure?" he asked her one more time.

She nodded and licked her lips. "Yes, Todd. Do it," she demanded and she felt him line himself up at her entrance and thrust forward, filling her completely.

Liza bit back a scream as he slammed into her. God, he felt so good. He dropped his forehead down to hers and she opened her eyes to see he was staring back at her. After a moment, he began pulling out again. He pulled out of her all the way before slamming back in again and Liza had all she could do not to let out a cry of pure pleasure.

He started to move more, pulling out and going back in again and again and the pace gradually started to pick up. They knew they didn't have much time left and they needed to hurry.

"Oh God," Liza moaned quietly and his lips silenced hers. His face dropped down to her neck where he kissed and suckled lightly on her skin. She wrapped both her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him and he pounded in and out of her with ease now. He felt incredible inside of her and she never wanted him to stop.

"Fuck me," he groaned against her skin. "So….tight."

Liza licked her lips as she pressed kisses to his neck, shoulder and torso. He was so hot and she couldn't believe she was having sex with him in the bathroom at a party. Jesus Christ what was wrong with her.

Whatever it was, she didn't care. At the moment, all she cared about was Todd sliding in and out of her and the coiling of her stomach as she neared her breaking point.

"Oh, Todd I-" she gasped, clutching him tighter as the coil inside of her got ready to spring.

"Come on, Liza," he moaned and moved his hand down between their bodies to her clit. He began rubbing furiously and Liza threw her head back in ecstasy as her orgasm overtook her.

"Fuck Todd!" she nearly screamed but managed to keep her voice down low. Her nails raked his back and he moaned and came, thrusting into her one more time before slumping on top of her.

Both of their breathing was ragged and Liza still held onto his neck as he pulled out of her. He didn't pull away though, as she'd expected and instead leaned in and pressed several kisses to her cheeks and mouth.

"We should probably get back out there," she told him, clearing her throat.

He nodded in agreement and she bent to pick up her panties off the floor. Before she could, Todd reached down and snatched them up.

"I think I'll keep these," he told her with a smile. "As a souvenir."

Liza laughed and rolled her eyes and Todd caught her gaze, leaning in closer to her.

"Promise me we will do that again."

Liza looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Promise not to ignore me in school on Monday."

He smirked at her. "Oh, I can guarantee that."

t help but giggle as she "

They dressed as quickly as they could, combing out their post-sex hair as best as they could. Liza was just finishing buttoning her purple plaid blouse when she heard Nina call out Eve's name, telling her to wait. Todd and Liza looked at each other and Liza hurried out the door, only to run into Chapin.

"What's going on? Liza asked, buttoning the last button on her blouse.

The blonde looked at her like she was trash in her way. "I was just about to ask you the same question," she said, just was Todd followed Liza out of the door. Chapin scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Slut up," she remarked but then her mood changed automatically when she saw Whisper and she pushed him back into another room.

That must have been what was wrong with Eve.

Liza sighed and turned to follow after the girls and Todd put his arm around her waist to go with her.


End file.
